There's probably a moral at the end somewhere
by The Lighthouse
Summary: Fairy Tale AU. In which four archetypical strangers with various goals and motives form an odd party in a forest. Featuring a wandering hero, a boy who can talk to animals, a runaway prince with magic armor, and a very angry princess. Narrated by a witch who's totally happy with her job, promise.
1. Act 1

**There's probably a moral at the end somewhere**

* * *

**DRAMATIS PERSONAE**

RAVEN, a narrating witch

GAR, a boy seeking adventure

ROBIN, a wandering hero

STARFIRE, an angry warrior princess

VICTOR, a lost prince

BLACKFIRE, an evil warrior queen

DING DONG DADDY, a cart driver

SLADE, a very bad guy

BIRDS, RABBITS, SQUIRRELS, and various other CREATURES OF THE FOREST

* * *

**ACT 1**

**SCENE 1**

_Scene: A dirt road, with deep forest behind. A peddler cart enters, led by DING DONG DADDY. On the back it carries a girl, all but obscured by a dark cape, from which only a pair of eyes and a small mouth can be seen. This is RAVEN._

RAVEN: The story you're about to be told is about four strangers, who will change each other's destinies irretrievably. It's a tale about the struggle between good and evil, and how sometimes, when these forces are evenly matched, the battle isn't meant to ever end, but to keep going, until the end of time. And I, your faithful witch narrator, will be here to guide you through it. Oh, joy.

_The cart stops. _RAVEN _gets off._

RAVEN: _(To the driver)_ For your troubles. _(Offers a few coins)_

DING DONG DADDY: Oh, no! Uh, there's no need! Just, move along.

DING DONG DADDY_ shivers in previously contained fright as he drives away. _RAVEN_ either doesn't notice or doesn't care._

RAVEN: And the story begins with an ordinary boy, whose heart longed for adventure more than anything.

GAR _enters. He's a scrawny boy in well-worn peasant clothes._

RAVEN: The boy had ran away from his adoptive parents. They weren't evil or anything. But they were bakers, and the boy was tired of baking and kneading and lighting fires all day. Objectively a bad choice, but hey, the story can't start without it.

GAR: _(Seeing _RAVEN_)_ Oh, hello miss! Do you know of an inn that's not _that_ one, over there?

RAVEN: No.

GAR: Well, never go to that one. It's the worst! I have no coin and the keeper refused to feed me! Me! An obvious adventurer on an important quest!

_(Beat)_

GAR: If you _must_ know, I'm in a mission to rescue a friend of mine. He left the village suddenly, and we're not sure he can fend for himself. It's baby-sitting, really. But… _(To himself)_ if I don't find him before nightfall, I'm gonna starve to death.

RAVEN: And so, on top of arranging for her own travel, the witch had to pay out of pocket for the story to move forward. _(To _GAR_) _I have money. Here. _(__Offers a coin__)_

GAR: Really? Hey, thanks! Good day!

GAR _exits before she can change her mind._

RAVEN: But this ordinary boy wasn't so ordinary.

GAR _appears as a shadow behind the foliage._

GAR: Pst! Birds! Hey!

RAVEN: Unbeknownst to all, he had the ability to communicate with animals. With them he sought help to find his lost friend.

GAR: Have you guys seen Robin? You remember Robin, right? …Where? …That way? Thanks, dudes!

GAR _exits._

RAVEN: The story continues with a wandering hero, who was good and kind, and everything a hero should be.

ROBIN _enters. He's a slender boy in adventurer's clothes, with a cape and a belt with several pouches._

_There's a rustle in the woods._ ROBIN_ stops and listens._

RAVEN: He had left his home and all he knew behind, simply to wander the world fighting evil, setting wrongs to right, and bringing justice to the land.

_There's another rustle._ ROBIN_ approaches the source of the noise, waits, and pulls something out of the bushes. It turns out to be_ GAR,_ who yelps._

ROBIN: Garfield? What are you doing here?

GAR: I… followed you out?

ROBIN: _(Dropping _GAR_)_ You have to go home. I'm not going back to the village. I'm gone for good.

GAR: I know, and I wanna go with you! Have adventures! Go where the wind takes us! I'm ready, let's do it!

ROBIN: I'm not playing around here-

GAR: Neither am I! I'm serious! So tell me, what's the quest? Are you looking for the lost prince?

ROBIN: No, that's not what I'm after. The prince could have been kidnapped. He could be dead already. Or he could have ran away in rebellion against the match the king chose for him. Whatever the case, it's all too uncertain for me to waste time on it.

GAR: So where are we going?

ROBIN: _We_ are not going anywhere. You're going back to the village, and I'm going on my way. _(He walks away)_

GAR: _(Following him regardless) _Which is what? What are you doing? Come on! I bought us some food!

_They come across_ RAVEN. ROBIN _starts backwards, and takes out a quarter-staff from his belt._

GAR: Oh, hey, it's you again!

ROBIN: What? Gar, you know her?

GAR: Yeah, she was around here earlier.

ROBIN: _(Lowly)_ Gar, that is a witch.

GAR: What? _(To_ RAVEN_)_ You're a witch?

ROBIN: What are you here for?

RAVEN: Don't you know witches live in the woods?

ROBIN: Yes. And I know they hex strangers who cross them.

RAVEN: Are you thinking of crossing me?

ROBIN: …No. _(Puts down staff) _We're only trying to get through the forest. Peacefully.

RAVEN: _(Impatiently)_ Then go already.

ROBIN_ advances carefully._ GAR_ follows close by. They exit._

RAVEN: Anyway. Our tale continues in a kingdom far away, occupied by a proud warrior race, a people who found sense only in the honor of battle. There lived a princess, who was about to face a very important dilemma.

* * *

**SCENE 2**

_Scene: An ample hall. Through it paces a tall, stately princess, dressed in rich purple robes. Her red hair flutters behind her as she stalks through the room, breathing fire. This is _STARFIRE_. She's very pissed off._

BLACKFIRE_ enters._

STARFIRE: Finally!

BLACKFIRE: _(Dangerously) _Excuse me?

STARFIRE: I-I mean…-

BLACKFIRE: Sister dear, I do believe you forget yourself.

STARFIRE: _(Bowing)_ Forgive me, my queen.

BLACKFIRE: Now, what is it you wanted to tell me?

STARFIRE: Is it true what I have heard of the prince of Stone Court?

BLACKFIRE: The prince of what? Jog my memory.

STARFIRE: Your previous betrothed! The one you mysteriously passed onto me a week ago!

BLACKFIRE: Oh, that prince.

STARFIRE: Why was I not told of this?

BLACKFIRE: Oh, you know I hate upsetting you, sweet sister. I didn't have the heart to tell you.

STARFIRE: You thought it better I found out by our townspeople? I had a right to know. My betrothed could be dead or mangled! He could have been kidnapped by his enemies!

BLACKFIRE: Oh, don't be dramatic, sister. Maybe he only ran away so he didn't have to marry you.

STARFIRE: _(Pause) _You knew about this. This is why you left him for me, is it not?

BLACKFIRE: _(Gasping dramatically) _How could you blame me of such premeditated attempt against my sister's happiness? _(Pause)_ But you do know what it means, dear. I have to uphold the law, even in regards to _you_. Oh, do cheer up, Starfire. I know you. You'll make being a spinster look good.

BLACKFIRE _exits._

STARFIRE: _(Sighing)_ Why did I have to be born second? Now I know why she gave such a wonderful match up to me. I knew something must have been wrong with him, and I knew it even as I bowed my head and thanked my sister for the match. But what else could I do? I am my sister's vassal just like everybody else in this kingdom. To the people, I am their princess, high and mighty. But to Blackfire, I am just another subject.

STARFIRE _looks out the window._

STARFIRE: I see the path clearly before me. I could do my duty, obey my sister, and resign myself to my fate. …Or I could break out of my apartments, fight my way out the castle, break into the armory to get my mace, escape the kingdom in a merchant's cart, and hunt down the prince myself.

_(Beat)_

STARFIRE: Galfore! Galfore. Fetch my bag!

STARFIRE _exits._

* * *

A/N: Tomorrow's my birthday. Gift me a review! ;)


	2. Act 2

**ACT 2**

**SCENE 1**

_Scene: The forest. Night has fallen. _ROBIN_, _GAR_ and _RAVEN_ are all around a pile of timber, which _GAR_ is trying to spark into a fire._

GAR: Man, I thought my days of sparking fires were over.

RAVEN_ stares at the fire. Wind rises briefly, then a full fire erupts from the pit. _ROBIN_ flinches back. _GAR_ cries out._

GAR: GAH! That's- that's some- ha ha ha, that's some very useful power you got going on there. _(Laughs and cries at the same time)_

RAVEN: I'm going to eat over there.

GAR: Well, guess a girl who can make fire happen with her mind doesn't need to be by the fireside, huh? Ha ha!

RAVEN: _exits._

GAR: _(To _ROBIN_)_ Yo, does she freak you out too?

ROBIN: _(Sullen)_ Obviously. She is a witch, Gar. I'm not the one who invited her to join us.

GAR: What did you want me to do? She looked cold, just standing there.

ROBIN: It's weird that she appeared _again_. Why is she following us around? And how did she get to us so fast?

GAR: But we have all this food, and a fire. It would have been rude not to share it.

ROBIN: That doesn't matter. No one invites a witch to their fire, Gar. Look, just don't get too close to her. Witches are dangerous. You should always be nice to them, but never accept help from one. Or take material goods.

GAR: Right. _(Beat)_ Oh no.

ROBIN: What?

GAR: Nothing. By the way, do you have a coin I can borrow?

ROBIN: _Garfield_.

GAR: _(Covering his face)_ Ugh. Great! Now I have a debt with a witch! What do I _do_?

ROBIN: Give it back, whatever it is.

GAR: But won't that offend her?

ROBIN: Yep. You got yourself in a nice mess there.

GAR: _(Groaning)_

* * *

**SCENE 2**

_Scene: Next morning. _GAR_ is wrapping up. _ROBIN_ appears._

ROBIN: Did the witch ever come back last night?

GAR _shrugs._

ROBIN: Well, better lost than found. Let's hurry up and go.

ROBIN_ exits._

GAR: But what about the coin I owe her?

GAR _looks around, kneels down next to a shrub, and moves it to uncover a group of _RABBITS_._

GAR: Hey, did any of you guys see a witch around here? She's yay tall, has a blue cape, and… that's all I know, actually. No? Nothing?

_Some way off, a_ SQUIRREL _makes a sound._

GAR: What's that, friend? You saw her by the river?

SQUIRREL _answers._

GAR: Alright, to the river I go.

GAR_ walks into the forest. Beyond a shrubbery he sees _RAVEN,_ tying up the front of her black dress. He turns around violently._

GAR: Oh no. If I'd arrived any sooner I'd be a peeping Tom.

_Beat._ GAR _looks again. _RAVEN_ is picking up her cloak. He turns around again._

GAR: Huh. She doesn't look like how I think she'd look. Come to think of it, I never wondered what was under the cape. I mean… yes, her skin is very pale. And her hair is oddly purple. She looks odd, and creepy. But not unpretty. In fact, she's prettier than any witch has a right to be. Or maybe witches were pretty all along.

GAR _looks again. _RAVEN_ is pulling on her cloak._

GAR: I wish she wouldn't keep her hood up all the time.

ROBIN: _(Entering)_ What are you doing?

GAR: _(Turning around) _GAH! Found the witch! I found the witch.

ROBIN: Great, pay her back and we're gone.

GAR: Um, actually…

RAVEN _enters._

ROBIN: Morning. Gar here has something to say to you.

GAR: Uh… I don't think so.

ROBIN: Excuse me? I'm pretty sure he does.

GAR: No, I can't think what you mean.

ROBIN_ glowers._

GAR: _(To _RAVEN_) _By the way. Here's the money you gave me back. _(Offers a coin)_

RAVEN: _(Pockets it)_ Fine.

ROBIN: Great. And now we're off. Bye. Thanks for the company.

GAR: _(To _ROBIN_)_ We're seriously going to leave her all alone in the woods?

ROBIN: What the hell are you talking about? She's a _witch_. This is where they live.

ROBIN_ exits._ GAR _exits reluctantly._

RAVEN: The story continues with a…-

GAR: _(Re-entering) _Dude. I never asked your name.

RAVEN: It's Raven.

GAR: So, which way are you going? Maybe we're going the same way. Maybe we can all travel together.

RAVEN: Your way. But not yet.

GAR _exits, confused._

RAVEN: The story continues with a runaway prince.

_The shadow of a tall, hulking young man appears behind the foliage. This is _VICTOR_._

RAVEN: The prince had ran from the castle several weeks back, for motives unknown to all. Whatever the reason, he was about to come across the hero and the boy.

* * *

**SCENE 3**

_Scene: _ROBIN_, _GAR_ and _RAVEN_ walk through the woods. _ROBIN_ and _GAR_ go first, _RAVEN_ follows at a distance._

ROBIN: _(To _GAR_) _Okay, _now_ why is she following us?

GAR: Because she's going the same way as us. Obviously.

ROBIN: To _where_? You're following me. And I don't even know where we're going.

GAR: Wait, what?

RAVEN: The hero was in a conundrum. For the wood was full of dangers, and he was suspicious of the witch tailing them, not knowing she was just trying to do her damn _job_.

ROBIN: Has she asked about me?

GAR: What?

ROBIN: When I haven't been present, has she asked you anything about me?

GAR: Jeeze, self-centered much? No she hasn't.

RAVEN: However, all that would have to wait, for they were about to come face to face with the lost prince of Stone Court.

_There's a rustle in the wood. The three stop._

ROBIN: Who goes there?

VOICE: _(Off-screen) _No one of consequence.

ROBIN: Show yourself anyway.

_The shrubbery parts. Out comes _VICTOR_, in full shiny armor, his visor down._

ROBIN: Who are you?

VICTOR: A traveler, just like you.

ROBIN: Not quite like me. I could never afford armor like that. Who are you, really? Are you a noble?

VICTOR: If I am, it's not in your best interest to challenge me.

RAVEN: What he is, is going the wrong way.

VICTOR: _(To _RAVEN_) _Excuse me?

RAVEN: _(Going to him) _You're going the wrong way. You need to turn back and go home. The help you seek will end up destroying you.

VICTOR: How would you know where I'm going… How would you know who I'm seeking? _(To all) _What is this, some sort of divining troupe?

ROBIN: Don't look at us, I don't know what she's talking about.

GAR: Yeah, she's just kinda tagging along. _(Puts an arm around _ROBIN_)_ We're just two adventure bros, seeking adventure.

ROBIN: _(Shakes off _GAR_) _Wait a second. You're a high-born man but you have no escort. You're in full armor because it obscures your face. And these woods lead to the capital. You're the lost prince of Stone Court!

VICTOR: _(Unconvincingly) _No. I'm not!

ROBIN: Then pull up your visor.

VICTOR: I can't.

ROBIN: Because then we'll see who you are.

VICTOR: Because I _can't_.

ROBIN: _(To _GAR_) _Gar, we could take the prince to the capital and collect the reward.

GAR: I thought you weren't after the prince.

ROBIN: That was before he appeared before me. Think about it. We could use the money.

GAR: _(Sparkly-eyed)_ We?

ROBIN: If you help me get him, of course I'm splitting it with you. _(Takes out quarter-staff. To _VICTOR_)_ Come with us, my Lord. We'll see you safely to the castle.

VICTOR: You mean you'll get a hefty amount on my account.

RAVEN: You're better off with money-grabbers than going on the way you intend.

VICTOR: _(Angrily)_ What do you mean? Speak clearly!

RAVEN: You were told to go to the Fortress Hive. But they won't cure you. They will only doom you.

VICTOR: I was told they could fix me.

RAVEN: They're not the only ones who can help you.

VICTOR: …Can _you_ help me? Is that what you're saying?

ROBIN: I need to hear you say you'll come with us, your Majesty.

VICTOR: Not until she answers me!

_(All look at _RAVEN_)_

RAVEN: Yes. I can help you.

VICTOR: _(Doubting)_ Still, I'd rather keep going my way than trust a witch who held me up in the forest.

RAVEN: Then you would be destroying the kingdom you so love.

VICTOR: _(Blanching)_ And what's it to you?

RAVEN: I don't want to see one more instrument of that evil power in the world.

VICTOR: Okay. Here's a deal. You take me to Hive. Show me how evil it is. If it's truly all you say it is, then I will trust you.

RAVEN: Sure. I was going that way anyway.

VICTOR: _(Unsettled. To all)_ I'll go with you to the capital if you first let us go to the Hive.

ROBIN: _(Puts back staff)_ Done.

GAR: What? We're all going on a different quest now? Where is this thing anyway?

ROBIN: _(Smirking) _Thought you wanted adventure.

* * *

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! You guys make my day! :)


	3. Act 3

**ACT 3**

**SCENE 1**

_Scene: Dusk is settling. _ROBIN_ is placing branches in _GAR_'s arms. He glances at _VICTOR_ and _RAVEN_, some distance away, sitting in a clearing._

ROBIN: Gar. If we get the prince back to the castle, you go before the court, and you collect the reward.

GAR: What? Why?

ROBIN: I don't want to be known as a bounty hunter.

GAR: Well, me neither! I want glory as much as you—real glory. Not this.

ROBIN: Well then who gets the money?

GAR: Oh yeah, I still need the money.

ROBIN: Yeah, so do I.

GAR: So then who's gonna go before the court? _Raven_?

ROBIN: _(Pauses)_ Maybe. We could get her different clothes—she could just pretend she's a regular lady.

GAR: Yeah, that's not gonna work.

ROBIN: Why?

GAR: Uh… she's all weird colors.

VICTOR: _(Watching the boys)_ So, uh, witch lady. You know those two well? Are they good guys?

RAVEN: I don't know them at all.

VICTOR: But, are they mercenaries? Are they just peasants?

RAVEN: If they were mercenaries they'd still be peasants.

VICTOR: _(Ticked off) _A moment ago you knew so much, but you're awfully defensive of your words now.

RAVEN: If I cannot tell the truth, I say nothing. Unlike you.

VICTOR: What's that supposed to mean?

RAVEN: You don't plan on going with them. You don't plan on going back to your kingdom at all.

VICTOR: _(Shaken)_ …Who would want a broken man for a leader? I'm not worthy of my people until I get myself fixed. If I can't do that, I'm better off never cropping up again.

GAR_ and _ROBIN_ come back with firewood._

GAR: Rae, give us a hand.

VICTOR: What'd you…- _(Yelps as a fire erupts)_

GAR: Thanks.

RAVEN: Don't call me Rae.

GAR: _(To _VICTOR_)_ So uh, you're really not gonna take off the armor? Not even the visor?

VICTOR: I can't. I meant it when I said I couldn't.

ROBIN: Care to elaborate, your Grace?

VICTOR: For God's sake, it's _your Highness_! At least pick one! Or better yet, just say _sir_!

VICTOR _sighs._

VICTOR: A few weeks ago, I ran into the fabled beast, Cinderblock.

GAR: _(To_ ROBIN_)_ Why's it called that?

ROBIN: Because it's a square stone beast from Cinder island, shh!

VICTOR: We battled. It almost killed me—it pretty much did. There's nothing under the armor. I'm bound together with magic. If I take this off, I die. _(To _RAVEN_)_ Can _you_ grow me new limbs?

RAVEN: It will never be as it used to be.

VICTOR: I wouldn't care. I just want to be _whole_ again. I was all set to marry this girl and everything. A princess from another kingdom. But I can't face her like this! Who knows if I even have a heart in here? I was informed of a place where they could fix me, for real.

RAVEN: Misinformed.

VICTOR: So you've said. My father didn't approve of me going to Hive, either. He had a wizard make me this magic armor. That keeps me whole. But a necromancer keeps my body alive. He's over there in our castle, sacrificing mice and pigeons every day just to keep me going! I hate magic so much. _(To _RAVEN_)_ No offense.

RAVEN: Magic sucks. But the Hive sucks worse.

ROBIN: Is that why you've been out of public eye since the battle? They shouldn't have done that. All sort of rumors cropped up—people thought you were dead. But an injured prince is still a prince.

VICTOR: You don't know anything. What country would want a broken man for a future leader? What if our enemies find out? Actually, I should have you two executed when you bring me back, just in case.

ROBIN_ and _GAR_ swallow._

VICTOR: _(Smirking)_ Still want me to go back home?

ROBIN_ and _GAR_ stay silent._

VICTOR: Anyway, your turn. What's your story? What put together _this_ odd crew?

GAR: Well, Rob and I are from the same village. I'm out here looking for adventure! We're side-kicks now. Except he won't tell me where we're going or why.

ROBIN: Because I didn't want you to come in the first place. And we're not sidekicks.

VICTOR: _(To_ ROBIN_)_ Well, what _are_ you after?

ROBIN: Forgive me, _sir_, but I don't think that's your business.

VICTOR: It _is_ my business. You want to escort me to the capital, you want me to trust you, and you won't even tell me what you're after in the first place?

ROBIN: _Fine_. What I'm after is justice. I'm searching for a man who's done horrible things.

VICTOR: Who?

ROBIN: I don't know his name.

GAR: What's he done?

ROBIN: I don't know that either.

VICTOR: You're chasing a man and you don't even know who he is or what his deal is?

ROBIN: I heard a lot of things, alright? Tales of his minions running around, looting and killing. Burning down villages of the lords and ladies he couldn't win to his side. And I know he's looking for me, so.

RAVEN: _(Lowly)_ How do you hope to defeat a man with so little knowledge of him?

ROBIN: _(Tightly) _I'll work my way _up_ to it. _(Pause)_ And what about you, huh? Are you gonna share _your_ story?

RAVEN: Pass.

ROBIN: Oh, really? So you drop in on us, tell us what to do, where to go, who to trust… and we're supposed to accept it?

GAR: Robin, drop it…

ROBIN: We've all shared our stories.

RAVEN: You've all shared what you tell yourselves. I'm not being any falser by not saying anything.

_(Pause)_

ROBIN: _(Standing up)_ Maybe you don't wanna share because it's incriminating.

GAR: Rob?

ROBIN: What are the chances that I step out to bring an evil powerful man to justice, and I immediately get tailed by a mysterious witch?

RAVEN: _(Getting angry) _If you're linking me with the evil you seek, that could not be further from the truth.

ROBIN: How would I know? Why should I trust you?

RAVEN _stays silent._

ROBIN: _(Sitting down. To _VICTOR_)_ Sir, I don't suggest you follow someone who won't give you the courtesy of explaining themselves.

RAVEN: _(To _ROBIN_. Finally angry)_ I know what you really want. Your quest is not about righteousness. You're not some selfless hero. You _need_ this. You need the fight. You need a purpose. You need this character as much as you think this land needs you.

ROBIN: _(Shaken. After a pause)_ And what do _you_ want? Do you even want anything?

RAVEN: …When good and evil are evenly matched, the battle isn't meant to ever end. For as much as good will always rise to meet injustices, likewise evil cannot be truly defeated, only contained.

ROBIN: _(Disturbed) _What was that?

RAVEN: _(Almost smirking)_ You tell me. Is it a narration? Is it a prophecy? How do I know all that I know?

ROBIN: Is this a riddle? Are you trying to confuse us?

RAVEN: _(Getting up)_ Are you always this paranoid?

RAVEN _exits_.

ROBIN: _(Grumbling)_

GAR: I'll go check on her.

VICTOR: I think she's just riling you up, man.

ROBIN: Prince Victor, you mark my words. That witch will be the death of us.

* * *

**SCENE 2**

_Scene: Next morning. The four are walking: _ROBIN_ and _GAR_ walk ahead, followed by _VICTOR_, flanked by _RAVEN_._

VICTOR: So the whole kingdom knows I'm missing?

ROBIN: Yeah. The papers got all the way from Gotham to Star Town.

VICTOR: Ugh, he shouldn't have. Why did I bother leaving dad a note? How much are they offering for me?

ROBIN: Sixty thousand gold coins.

VICTOR: That's way too much. I'm gonna cut it down to twenty.

ROBIN: _What_?

GAR: Hey, it's still more money than we've seen in our lives, Rob.

ROBIN: I wanted to get a long-sword. I'm gonna have to get a measly seax now.

VICTOR: _(To _RAVEN_)_ You're getting a share too, right? It's only fair.

RAVEN: I don't need it. I'm never in need of money. Nobody ever takes my coins.

GAR_ visibly deflates._

ROBIN: Unless they're a fool who literally doesn't know a witch when she materializes before him.

GAR: _(Elbowing _ROBIN_)_ Shh.

GAR_ moves to join _RAVEN_ in the back._

GAR: _(Awkwardly)_ Hey.

RAVEN: _(Deadpan)_ Hi.

GAR: So, remember two days ago when I paid you back that coin you lent me?

RAVEN: Yes.

GAR: I just want you to know, it's not that I don't trust you, or anything, I was just… in a position to pay you back, so I did.

RAVEN: Noted.

GAR: So, are we okay?

RAVEN: Yes.

GAR: Yeah, lots of people don't trust witches—not me though. I just, you know, had the coin.

RAVEN:_ (Pause)_ I'm not a witch.

GAR: Uh, what? You're… not?

RAVEN: No.

GAR: …Oh. Okay.

RAVEN_ stops cold._

GAR: Raven?

RAVEN: I have to go this way now.

GAR: What? What do you mean?

RAVEN _overtakes _VICTOR_ and _ROBIN. GAR_ follows her._

GAR: Raven, wait! _(To _VICTOR_ and _ROBIN_) _It's my fault. I offended her.

ROBIN: I bet it is.

VICTOR: I'm sure you did.

GAR: Raven! Come back! Give me the coin back! Give me an apple! Anything! I'll take it!

GAR_ exits following _RAVEN_._

VICTOR: What the hell? She was leading us. She's the one who wanted to show me the evilness of Hive.

ROBIN: Can you still get there without her?

VICTOR: Yeah, that's where I was going anyway! I know where it is. I don't… need her.

ROBIN: We shouldn't have let Gar go get her, he'll annoy her away if anything.

GAR: _(___Re-entering_) _Hey. I didn't catch her.

ROBIN: Yeah, no surprises there.

GAR: Hey, this only happened because I followed _your_ advice. And you know, you were too harsh on her last night. Maybe she left because of _you_.

ROBIN: How can I trust anyone who doesn't seem to want anything?

GAR: Well… she came all this way with us… she's helping the prince… Maybe she just wanted friends.

ROBIN: Friends? That's your genius idea? The scary witch is _lonely_? That only exists in your childish fantasy world.

ROBIN_ exits, followed by _VICTOR_._

GAR: _(To himself) _Yeah, maybe. Maybe that's what _I_ wanted, too.

* * *

**SCENE 3**

_Scene: _RAVEN_ stands in a clearing._

RAVEN: The warrior princess had traveled a far way, and she was about to meet the selfless hero who wanted nothing but to bring justice to the land, the boy who only longed for adventure, and the prince who was no longer lost. But since the prince was travelling to the Fortress Hive, his princess needed to be pointed in the right direction.

RAVEN_ concentrates. Wind picks up, and a well appears. _RAVEN_ is consumed by it._

STARFIRE_ enters._

RAVEN: _(Off-screen)_ Hello?

STARFIRE: Yes? Who is there?

RAVEN: A witch trapped in a well. Might you help me out?

STARFIRE _goes to the well and pulls the rope in one swift jerk, pulling _RAVEN _out in less than second._

RAVEN: _(With wide eyes)_ You are very strong.

STARFIRE: _(Picks _RAVEN_ up and sets her down on the grass)_ Witches and wizards are highly respected in my kingdom. I am honored to have been of help. _(Bows deeply)_

RAVEN: _(In a small voice)_ Thank you.

STARFIRE _makes to leave, then comes back._

STARFIRE: My lady witch, since I have been of help, may I have a question answered?

RAVEN: You may.

STARFIRE: Is there a way to enter the castle of Stone Court undetected?

RAVEN: If you're looking for Prince Victor, he is not there.

STARFIRE: Your powers of divination are great. Yes, it is the prince I seek. He was betrothed to me, but has gone missing. I cannot marry anyone if I do not find him.

RAVEN: What, never?

STARFIRE: Indeed. I cannot marry another while he is alive. And if he dies by any other means that my hand, I am doomed to eternal singlehood.

RAVEN: That doesn't make the least amount of sense.

STARFIRE: Well, my sister is the grand ruler, and she makes rules as she pleases. I must marry or kill him, and both are fine to me. Do you know where he might be?

RAVEN: Princess, I can tell you exactly where he is.

* * *

A/N: Raven the narrator and Raven the character came into contact a little bit back there.


	4. Act 4

**ACT 4**

**SCENE 1**

_Scene: _ROBIN_, _GAR_ and _VICTOR_ walk through the forest._

GAR: I feel unsafe now. I got used to having a dark threatening presence next to us.

VICTOR: That made you feel safe?

GAR: Raven was the most dangerous creature in these woods, and she was on our side. Who knows who she's helping now?

ROBIN: Why should she be helping someone?

VICTOR: Well, witches show up to people who are desperate enough to take their services, don't they? Maybe she sensed someone else needed help.

GAR: _(To himself)_ She's not a witch, though._ (To _ROBIN_)_ Maybe she left because you were mean to her, Robin.

ROBIN: Well, all the better if she did.

GAR: You know, we all get along just fine when you're not there. Last night, after you took off, I told her all my life story by the fire. She's the best listener I've ever met. Right, Prince Vic?

VICTOR: I remember. I snoozed halfway through. Bet she did, too.

GAR: Nu-uh!

_A far-off cracking noise._

ROBIN: Uh, guys?

GAR: I'll have you know she was looking at me in deep awe the whole time.

VICTOR: She was wondering why you thought she cared.

_Trees move in the distance._

ROBIN: GUYS!

GAR: Ah, what's that?

ROBIN: Take cover!

_The three disappear behind a fallen log. The ground increasingly shakes. Trees are moved aside to reveal_ STARFIRE.

GAR: _(Off-screen) _I told you something would go wrong without Raven here.

ROBIN: _(Off-screen) _Shh!

STARFIRE_ chucks the log with her bare hands, revealing the three crouched heroes._

STARFIRE: Prince Victor of Stone Court! I am Princess Koriand'r of the great kingdom of Tamaran! We are betrothed to engage in matrimony, and you have escaped your promise. Either marry me right now, or meet me in a battle to the death!

GAR: This is your fiancée?

STARFIRE: Marriage or death! You must choose! So, _(Pointing mace at _VICTOR_) _WILL YOU MARRY ME?

VICTOR: _(Thin voice)_ No!

ROBIN: _No_?

GAR: What?

STARFIRE: As you wish. _(Swinging her mace behind her shoulders)_ Choose your weapon!

_Instead, _VICTOR _runs away._ ROBIN _and_ GAR _follow._ STARFIRE_ chases them, bludgeoning trees and tossing rocks aside, taking away hiding spots._ ROBIN_,_ VICTOR _and_ GAR _take cover behind a rock._

STARFIRE: Come out and fight like a person of royal blood!

GAR: Hey, here's an idea. Why don't you marry her anyway and then we work from there?

ROBIN: Yeah, what's wrong with you? You'd rather die than marry her? Just marry her!

VICTOR: _(Scrambling)_ Uhh, who says her culture doesn't use husbands for fire practice?

ROBIN: Fair point! _(Jumping up)_ Hey! Hold up! Let me say something.

VICTOR: What is he doing?

GAR: I don't know, he's insane!

ROBIN: Listen, this is very sudden, you just showed up here, no one was expecting you-

STARFIRE: I will rip your limbs out of your body if you do not yield my betrothed!

ROBIN: Alright. How do we know you are who you say you are?

STARFIRE: _(Presenting her mace) _Only members of the royal family can wield the weapon handled by X'Hal, the warrior goddess.

ROBIN: …Alright. Uh… how do we know you're- _you_ and- not the other one? The queen?

STARFIRE: _(Grasping _ROBIN_'s shoulders and lifting him off the ground) _I have tired of your insolence. When I have acquired my betrothed, I will feed you to my bumgorf. _(Throws him aside)_

STARFIRE _looms over _VICTOR_ and grabs him._

ROBIN: _(Standing)_ Fine. I didn't wanna have to do this. _(Taking out his quarter-staff)_ Let him go.

STARFIRE: I will go through your protectors if need be. _(Sets_ VICTOR _down)_

ROBIN _and_ STARFIRE _fight. _STARFIRE_ tears _ROBIN_'s staff in two, and _ROBIN _goes on fighting as if with double staffs. _STARFIRE_ knocks down ROBIN, and _GAR_ jumps and latches on to _STARFIRE_._

GAR: Forgive me, princess! Please don't attack my friend!

VICTOR_ latches on to _STARFIRE_ as well. With the strength of his magic armor, they manage to subdue her. Before _ROBIN_ can tie her up, _STARFIRE_ wrangles loose, knocking _VICTOR_ and _GAR_ to the ground._

STARFIRE: Bested three to one. I see the witch led me to an ambush.

STARFIRE _exits._

_Pause._

ROBIN: _(Irate) _Did she say… what I think she said!?

GAR: Hold on. M-maybe she meant a different witch.

ROBIN: Gar, I've gone my whole life without ever meeting another witch, and now the one who's been following us disappears, and you mean to tell me it's not the same one? Have _you_ ever seen another witch?

GAR_ looks down._

ROBIN: _(To _VICTOR_)_ Have you?

VICTOR: I've seen nothing but shadows, and heard nothing but stories. What do we do now?

ROBIN: We keep moving, and hope neither of those two finds us. If the witch does return, she's got some explaining to do.

* * *

**SCENE 2**

_Scene: _RAVEN _sits on a rock__._

RAVEN: Thanks to the added strength of the prince's newfound companions, the princess could not capture him, and he remained free to continue his journey. His ill-fated, advised against, _stubborn_ journey.

GAR_ enters._

RAVEN: What creature told you I was here this time?

GAR: _(Surprised) _I'm not even gonna ask how you know that.

GAR _sits next to her._

GAR: I was telling the guys how you listened to my whole life story. But you probably already knew everything I was telling you, didn't you?

RAVEN: Not everything.

GAR: Well, what about you, huh?

RAVEN _stays silent._

GAR: Do you have a home?

RAVEN: A witch has to keep moving.

GAR: You told me you're not a witch.

RAVEN: But if everybody assumes you are, that's enough.

GAR: _(Pause)_ Are you telling me you're driven out from places because people think you're a witch? That you're bad?

RAVEN: I am bad. But in my own village I was accepted.

GAR: …Is your home gone?

RAVEN: Destroyed by the same tyrant whom Prince Victor planned to seek.

GAR: Oh, wow, you made him dodge an arrow there, huh?

RAVEN: You could say so, yes.

ROBIN _and_ VICTOR_ enter, angrily._

ROBIN: Why did you tell that crazy princess where to find us?

VICTOR: Yeah! Why would you _do_ that?

RAVEN: It had to be done.

ROBIN: This is insane! She almost killed us! We almost died!

RAVEN: But did you?

_Pause._

ROBIN: _You_…-

VICTOR: Okay, look. There's only one way we're keeping you around. Fix me, right now.

ROBIN: What? Your highness, are you sure?

VICTOR: _(Hesitating)_ Yes. Cure me. Do what Hive would have done. Can you do that?

RAVEN: Like I said, it would never be the s-

VICTOR: Yeah, yeah, never be the same, I know! I know! But can you do it?

RAVEN: I can… try.

VICTOR: You said you _could_, before.

RAVEN: I said that. But I didn't say when.

ROBIN: That's important?

RAVEN_ stands. _ROBIN_ and _GAR_ move back, leaving her and _VICTOR_ the center stage. _RAVEN_ concentrates, raising her hands. Wind rises, and an orb of pure black power forms between her hands. _VICTOR_ closes his eyes, and… _RAVEN_ opens her eyes, and the orb disappears with an undignified 'pop'._

RAVEN: It's not gonna work.

VICTOR: _(Opens eyes) _What?

RAVEN: _(Moving away) _I said it's not going to work.

VICTOR: _(Astounded)_ Is that it? Can you try a _little_ harder?

RAVEN: Nope. It's not gonna happen today. It's not right.

_Night falls. _RAVEN _moves away. _ROBIN_, _GAR _and _VICTOR_ bicker in the background._

RAVEN: And so, after the witch failed to comply with the prince's request, our friends met to decide what to do about her. The hero advanced that they should send her away, while the boy argued for her being useful to the party. The prince felt torn between both. They thought of sending her away; they thought of making her prove her usefulness another way, and they even thought of simply forgiving her. They argued and discussed the issue, until they finally figured out…

_Bickering sounds slows to a halt._

RAVEN: …that keeping the witch close and on sight was the best way to keep her from going back to the princess. Thus, her remaining in the group was decided.

ROBIN: So who's gonna tell her she's on probation?

GAR: I volunteer!

GAR_ goes to _RAVEN_._

VICTOR: Let's just focus on getting the hell away from here and towards where we need to go before that princess finds us again.

ROBIN: Yeah. _(Beat)_ Or not.

VICTOR: What's that now?

GAR: So now you're, like, on probation. Like, if you try to go off in another pathway like you do, we'll probably try to stop you.

RAVEN: Right.

GAR: That doesn't bother you?

RAVEN: I've had worse feedback.

_Pause._

GAR: Raven, I need you to give me a coin.

RAVEN: Okay, why?

GAR: A couple days ago, when I paid you back, it wasn't just to pay you back. It was because I didn't trust you. But I'm over that now. And I wanna prove it to you. So, I'd like you to give me a coin, like when we first met.

RAVEN: So, to show you trust me, you're making me pay you?

GAR: …You're ruining the moment.

RAVEN: _(Looking away)_ Sorry.

GAR: _(Perking up, looking for her face under the cape) _Did you just smile at me under there?

VICTOR: _(Entering) _Did I just see your ears perk up like a dog's?

GAR: _(Jumping)_ I wasn't doing anything!

VICTOR: _Anyway_. Come and help me. Your friend wants to go after the crazy princess.

GAR: He wants to what?

_The three go to _ROBIN_._

GAR: But she's so scary!

VICTOR: I know.

GAR: And she nearly killed us with that giant club she has!

VICTOR: I remember.

GAR: Has he gone completely insane?

ROBIN: I can hear you, Gar. You've been walking towards me.

GAR: Dude, you want to go after the princess? Why?

RAVEN: Chronic hero syndrome. He has to go after what scares him.

ROBIN: I don't deal well with being the hunted party, okay? I'm not waiting until she comes for us. I'm coming for her.

VICTOR: You sure you're not just trying to impress the pretty warrior princess?

ROBIN: You guys can stay, or you can come with. I don't care either way.

GAR: Sorry dude, think I'm gonna stay with the chick with mysterious powers and the guy with the magic armor.

ROBIN: Fine. I'll be right back and we'll continue to escort you to Hive, your Highness.

VICTOR: If you come back.

ROBIN_ exits._

GAR: He's really gonna do it.

_Beat._

GAR: _(Sighing)_ I have to follow him.

RAVEN: _(Beat)_ I'm going with you.

GAR: _(Pleasantly surprised)_ Okay!

VICTOR: What? Raven, wait! _(Groans and follows her.)_

_They exit._

* * *

A/N: Vic was trying to skip too much ahead in the story.


	5. Act 5

**ACT 5**

**SCENE 1**

_Scene: Mid-morning. _ROBIN_, _GAR_, _VICTOR_ and _RAVEN_ are trekking._

RAVEN: And so, the hero, the boy, the prince and the witch searched and searched for the antagonistic princess. They travelled through the forest and up the hills, until at long last, they found her.

STARFIRE _jumps._

STARFIRE: Have you come to face your fate?

ROBIN: _(Showing his now double staffs and setting them down)_ Listen, if we could just talk…-

STARFIRE: Why talk through what is clearly a fighting matter?

RAVEN: Princess, please hear us. The prince never meant to scorn you. He just thinks he's not worthy of you. _(Nudges _VICTOR_)_ Tell her.

VICTOR_ moves forward._

VICTOR: Hi. Look, when I first knew of the match, I was thrilled. Really I was! I'd heard tales of your beauty, and as I can now see for myself…

ROBIN_ clears his throat. He signs at_ VICTOR_ behind _STARFIRE_'s back, flexing his arm and pointing at it._

VICTOR: _(Somehow getting it) _And moreover, the tales of your battle prowess are enough to make a heart quiver.

STARFIRE: _(Still unimpressed, but seemingly accepting the last compliment)_ Hmph.

VICTOR: B-but. The truth is, I'm broken. I can't marry anyone until I'm fixed. And I don't know when… or _if_ that will ever happen. I ask that you free me from the bond that unites us.

STARFIRE: Are you finished?

VICTOR: Yes?

STARFIRE: I do not care for your personal journey. This is what will happen. You shall come with me and honor your agreement before my people, or! _(Puts up her mace)_ We shall fight to the death right now!

VICTOR: Ehem. I ask for there to be neither marriage nor death. …Please?

STARFIRE: Unacceptable. The laws of my people make it so I shall not be able to marry until you are dead. To come back unwed while you are alive would mean dishonor. So cease talking, and choose your weapon.

RAVEN _comes forward._

RAVEN: What if he promised to help you take back the throne from your sister the queen?

STARFIRE _puts her weapons down._

STARFIRE: Explain.

RAVEN: Isn't it what you really want to have power over your sister? Power to help your people? You and the prince could form a military alliance. You could take the reign from the queen, and bring peace to your people.

STARFIRE: _(To _VICTOR_)_ Is this what you offer?

VICTOR _looks at_ RAVEN_._ RAVEN_ nods emphatically._

VICTOR: Yes. I pledge my army to your cause. We shall not rest until your kingdom is in your hands.

STARFIRE: But you shall not marry me.

VICTOR: …No.

STARFIRE: But you _will_ help me take down my sister.

VICTOR: All the insurgence you want.

STARFIRE: To take the throne in this manner is shameful. It would be a stain on the house of Tykayl that I could never live down. But my people deserve better than Blackfire. _(Pause)_ I accept your proposal.

* * *

**SCENE 2**

_Scene: The five, now in agreement, collect wood for a fire._

STARFIRE: _(to _GAR_)_ Then, we are going to the Fortress Hive, we will look at it, and then we go to the Capital?

GAR: Well, yeah… Unless Raven heals the prince first.

STARFIRE: Then I am still confused. What is the purpose of this quest? Whom does this group follow?

GAR: Okay, so at first, I was following Robin, but he turned out to just be out waiting for trouble to find him, right? And then we found Prince Vic, and we decided to… uh, escort him to the capital. But _he_ wanted to go to Hive, but then Raven told him Hive was evil, and that she'd show him, so now we're waiting for her to maybe show him the evilness and maybe heal him herself.

STARFIRE: So Raven is leading the group.

GAR: Well… yeah. I guess she is.

VICTOR: _(To _RAVEN_)_ I think I understand everything now. Why you led the princess to us. You knew she could use our help, right? You move around, all sneaky… but really you're leading people to where they need to be.

RAVEN _stays silent._

VICTOR: Look, witch… Raven. I don't know why you know what you know. But, whatever we see at Hive, I already trust you more that I trust them. I don't know if I should, but I do. I know you'll help me if you can.

ROBIN: _(Pointing off-screen) _That's a good clearing to make a fire. Let's go.

_All but _RAVEN_ exit. She begins to follow them, stops, goes back on her steps, and raises a patch of foliage. Beyond, she sees something we can't._

RAVEN: _(Pulling down her cape)_ There you are. _Finally_.

VICTOR: _(Off-screen)_ Raven? You coming?

RAVEN_ exits._

* * *

**SCENE 3**

_Scene: Midday. The group is around a fire. _RAVEN_ moves away from them, to the shadowy part of the woods she was in before. She sits on a tree stump, pulls down her hood, and stares at the foliage. The silence is odd. It's because by now you're expecting her to narrate, to explain what's going on—but she doesn't._

GAR: _(Going to her)_ Hey.

RAVEN: Hi.

GAR: Why're you always going off on your own?

RAVEN: Helps me concentrate. Helps me see what lies ahead.

GAR: You're not about to disappear again, right? 'Cause I don't think we could handle you bringing over a sixth ranger to the party.

RAVEN: No. There wouldn't be enough time. It all ends tomorrow.

GAR: What does?

RAVEN: The story.

GAR: …Can you expand on that?

RAVEN: _(Pause_) That's all I've got.

GAR: Raven… Do you know what you're doing? Do you really know everything, or… do you know nothing? Like the rest of us?

RAVEN: I know some things. Events present themselves to me. I see them, at times clearly, and at times not. At times I'm just pulled to different places at certain times. I knew I needed to take Victor out of the path he was on. I knew I needed to lead Starfire to you. And that Robin wanting to go after her was the right thing to do. And that none of it would have happened without you to start it.

GAR: _(Surprised)_ Me?

RAVEN: It's like I have the whole story laid out in front of me, but I'm mostly in the dark. When light shines on a part of it, I can sort of read it. Otherwise, I can't. For the most part, I know what I have to do.

GAR: So what's next? What do we have to do now?

RAVEN:_ (Staring intensely)_ Nothing.

GAR: Nothing?

RAVEN: Nothing at all.

GAR: Because… the story's ending?

RAVEN: Because I won't guide you anymore. You're free to do as you want.

GAR _scratches his head, confused._

RAVEN: You want some clearer advice?

GAR: Sure.

RAVEN: Whatever you do, don't touch the magic mirror.

GAR: _(Like she'd said something normal) _Got it.

* * *

**SCENE 4**

_Scene: Deep in the night. _ROBIN_, _GAR_, _STARFIRE_ and _VICTOR_ sleep. _RAVEN_ is a barely noticeable shadow, sitting close by. _VICTOR_ wakes up, and we notice _RAVEN_ because he does._

RAVEN: You want to be healed?

VICTOR: …Yes.

RAVEN: Come with me.

_They walk away from the group. _RAVEN_ raises her hands. An unearthly wind rises, and an orb of power grows and grows, until it explodes in a flash of white. _VICTOR_ examines himself._

VICTOR: _(Flatly)_ It's just like my armor.

RAVEN: It's not. It's part of your body now.

VICTOR: _(Moving)_ It feels the same.

RAVEN: I told you it was never going to feel the same way as your old body. But it will grow and die with you, and it will never rust.

VICTOR: Maybe if I'd gone to the Hive, they would have given me a real body.

RAVEN: And you would have exchanged it for the doom of your people.

VICTOR: Yeah. That's what _you_ say.

VICTOR _exits._

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay! Life happened!


	6. Act 6

**ACT 6**

**SCENE 1**

STARFIRE_,_ ROBIN _and_ GAR _sit by their bags._

STARFIRE: …And that is how, after a grand battle of two hundred days, the great kingdom of Tamaran defeated the evil slavers from the Citadel.

GAR: _(Frightened) _…Wow.

ROBIN: _(Smitten)_ Amazing.

VICTOR _enters. The others start._

ROBIN: Prince Victor?

GAR: Hey, look at you! No visor! You have a nose!

VICTOR: Yep. Raven healed me last night.

ROBIN: What about the rest of the armor?

VICTOR: It's fused to me now. It's not a magic armor, and it's not necromancy anymore. This is my new body. It's the real deal.

GAR: _(Lifting _VICTOR_'s arm) _Wow, Raven did a great job.

STARFIRE: I am glad you have found what you were looking for, Prince Victor. But where is Raven?

VICTOR: I don't know. _(Beat)_ I spoke to her harshly last night.

GAR: Hey, it's cool. Rob's been a jerk to her since the beginning.

ROBIN: _(Glowering)_ Let's get going.

STARFIRE: We are not going to wait for Raven?

VICTOR: It's cool, she always catches up with us on the way.

ROBIN: Yeah, and I'm not gonna wait around.

GAR: So, what now? We're going back to the capital, right?

VICTOR: Yeah. You two will have your reward… And then to take Tamaran.

ROBIN_,_ STARFIRE _and_ VICTOR _exit._

GAR: _(To a _SQUIRREL_)_ Have you seen her?

SQUIRREL_ shrugs._

GAR _exits._

* * *

**SCENE 2**

_The group walks on._

GAR: I have a bad feeling about leaving without Raven.

VICTOR: She really should have showed up by now.

STARFIRE: Perhaps she is not coming back. Perhaps all she wanted was to heal the prince, and now she has retreated back home.

GAR: _(Stopping)_ But she doesn't _have_ a home.

_All but _GAR _exit._

GAR: Besides, she can't be gone. She said _tomorrow_. That's today, and today isn't over. Right, buddy?

BIRD _chirps._

GAR: _(To_ BIRD_) _It's gonna be alright for me. I'm gonna be known as the prince's savior, and I'm gonna have everything I want. I'm trying not to be selfish here… but I know Rob's gonna try to shake me off once we get to the capital. And then what am I gonna do? _(Laughing) _I mean, what does a guy have to do to find adventure, right? …Oh, who am I kidding? Raven was right about all of us. I just repeat lies about myself, and that's no better than saying nothing. I don't care for adventures, just like Robin doesn't just want righteousness or whatever. What I really wanted was a family. What I wanted was friends, and somewhere to belong.

BIRD _chirps._

GAR: Hey, you're right. This _is_ the spot she was starting it last night. But what is there? _(Moves foliage) _Well, there's a path.

BIRD _chirps._

GAR: You say she went down there? You sure?_ (To the others) _Guys! Come back here a second!

ROBIN_, _VICTOR_ and _STARFIRE_ re-enter._

STARFIRE: What is it?

GAR: I know where Raven went. She went down this way. And I'm pretty sure we're meant to follow her.

ROBIN: Why? She's always come to us before.

GAR: But what if this time we have to go find her? Look, yesterday she was talking about something big that was supposed to happen tomorrow—meaning today!

STARFIRE: What did she say of today?

GAR: She said the story was ending.

VICTOR: What story?

GAR: I don't know! All of this! I think!

STARFIRE: We are in a story?

GAR: Apparently.

ROBIN: Wait, that's ridiculous. This isn't a _story_. It's a _journey_, but it's not not a story.

VICTOR: Yeah, we're real people in a journey!

GAR: I _know_. That must not be what she meant. I bet it's one of those things where you say one thing to express another thing you really mean.

VICTOR: A metaphor.

GAR: No, that's not it.

STARFIRE: An allegory.

GAR: Look, it doesn't matter! Point is, we have to join her down there!

ROBIN: Hold on, how do you even know that's the way she took?

GAR: Well, I… I… A group of birds told me, okay?

_Pause._

VICTOR: …Birds?

GAR: Yes, birds. I can talk to birds. I can talk to animals in general, okay? It's no big deal!

ROBIN: Wait. Could you always do this? All our lives?

GAR: _Yes_, now can we go? Robin, look… I know you don't trust her. But I do, and I'm going. Do you trust _me_?

ROBIN: Gar, you once traded a bunch of magic seeds for a cow that couldn't give milk.

GAR: I keep telling you I did that on purpose. They were gonna kill that cow, Rob!

ROBIN: It was still a terrible business decision! Point is, no, I don't trust you in the least. _(Sighs) _Let's go.

GAR_ and _ROBIN_ exit._

VICTOR: _(To _STARFIRE_) _Uh…

STARFIRE: I recognize the value of this side quest. I shall allow the time for us to help Raven.

VICTOR: Good. Because I owe a debt to this girl.

_They exit._

* * *

**SCENE 3**

_The four stop when they see a building in the distance._

ROBIN: Hold on. Take cover. Look at that building.

STARFIRE: What is that place?

VICTOR: _(Amazed) _That would be Hive.

GAR: _That's_ Hive? You sure?

VICTOR: Yeah, look at this sign right there! Hierarchy of International Vengeance and Extermination. …Yeah, okay, that's a pretty evil name.

ROBIN: It _is_ evil. Raven was right all along.

VICTOR: What makes you say that?

ROBIN: Those guards. Their black armor and orange masks. I know them. I've seen them march out of a burning village. They're what people tell me about when I've asked about the man I'm chasing.

GAR: Wait, you mean the guy you're after could be here?

STARFIRE: I too have heard of these men in orange masks! Their tales of savagery have reached my kingdom.

VICTOR: I'll do you one better. The man who told me to come here was wearing a black and orange mask. You guys are talking about sir Slade.

ROBIN: _(Turning on him)_ _Sir Slade_?

VICTOR: He came into court, introduced himself, and told me only Hive would help me.

STARFIRE: In my country, he is known as Deathstroke.

VICTOR: Yep, more incriminating names.

ROBIN: Okay, a man came to you wearing a mask that covered his entire face, and you didn't think something was off?

VICTOR: Hey man, I was wearing full magic armor! Who am I to judge?

ROBIN: Could we have been talking about the same guy all along?

GAR: Of course we were! And he's also the guy who burned down Raven's village. Dudes! She's in _there_! She went after him! Obviously!

STARFIRE: Look! The guards are mobilizing.

VICTOR: It's gotta be about Raven.

GAR: We have to help her. Come on!

ROBIN: You don't need to tell me twice.

_They exit._

* * *

A/N: _Scene_ has been a bit shaky since the narrator left.


	7. Act 7

This is the end, folks! Thank you all so much for reading! ^^

* * *

**ACT 7**

**SCENE 1**

ROBIN: How long have we been walking through these halls?

STARFIRE: I do not know, but the sun has gone down.

VICTOR: This room sure is cold.

GAR: Guys… does anyone else feel… weird?

STARFIRE: In what manner?

GAR: I don't know, like we're doing something we shouldn't be doing.

VICTOR: It's just this fortress. It's so big and empty… it feels wrong.

STARFIRE: Raven must have disposed of all the guards.

ROBIN: Yeah. I've never broken into a castle so unopposed.

VICTOR: You've broken into many castles?

STARFIRE: Halt! There is Deathstroke! Down there!

GAR: And there's Raven, too!

STARFIRE: I did not think Deathstroke could look scared. Yet there he is, on the ground, terrified.

ROBIN: Shh! Listen!

SLADE: It's you. You're the one who's been following me like a shadow.

RAVEN: Yes, it's me. I've been following you since you destroyed my town of Azarath. I've been watching everything you do, trying to find a reason to have mercy on you, and I have come up empty-handed.

SLADE: You'll regret threatening me, witch!

RAVEN: I have done everything I could to get to this moment. I've played my part. Followed every path that would lead me to you. I swore I would haunt you until I got bored of following the script. Well… I got bored.

GAR: Uh, guys, is her hair growing or am I seeing things?

VICTOR: Forget the hair, I think her eyes just multiplied!

STARFIRE: What are they saying?

ROBIN: Where is this wind coming from?

VICTOR: What? I can't hear a word over that wind!

ROBIN: What!?

SLADE: Wait! If you spare me, I can give you anything you desire! I have connections in all the kingdoms-

RAVEN: You're not _listening_. This is judgment. _I am_ judgment. Your time is up.

VICTOR: Thank God the wind's… where's Slade?

GAR: He disappeared!

ROBIN: Let's go down there.

STARFIRE: She is floating two feet above the ground. You who know her best, is this how she sleeps?

ROBIN: I don't even know if she sleeps. I don't know anything about her. And everything I thought I knew about her was wrong.

GAR: Raven?

ALL _gasp._

VICTOR: Everyone just saw pure starry darkness when her eyes opened there, right?

ROBIN/GAR/STARFIRE: Uh-huh.

VICTOR: Just checking.

ROBIN: You still think we were supposed to follow her, Gar?

GAR: What'd you mean?

ROBIN: Well, seems to me she decided to rush in front of us and take on Slade herself.

GAR: Maybe not, but… this seems familiar. …Yes! She said it, didn't she? When good and evil are matched, the battle will never end.

VICTOR: What's that?

GAR: It's what she said. Remember!? Evil can't be defeated, it has to be contained? It wasn't a riddle, she was just stating facts! She was just telling us what she'd do! Holy shit!

ROBIN: Wait, you are miles ahead of us. Whoa, I never thought I'd say that.

GAR: She's keeping Slade trapped somehow. I don't know… where, but that's what this is.

STARFIRE: But how do we go to her?

GAR: _(Deflating)_ I don't… _(Sees something on her cape) _I know exactly what to do.

GAR_ takes a magic mirror from her cape._

VICTOR: Hey, it's no time to spruce up.

GAR: You guys just… make sure you follow me.

VICTOR: Follow you where?

GAR _looks into the mirror and disappears._

ROBIN: Oh.

* * *

**SCENE 2**

_Scene: A barren scape, a scene not of this world. _RAVEN_, in a meditation pose, floats above ground. At some distance, _SLADE_ fights chains, to no avail. _GAR_ pops into this world._

GAR: Raven!

RAVEN: _(Opening her eyes) _Gar?

ROBIN_, _STARFIRE_ and _VICTOR_ pop into the world._

RAVEN: _(Setting feet on the ground) _You're not supposed to be here.

VICTOR: Yeah, but we are.

RAVEN: Why did you follow me?

GAR: You told us we get to pick our own fate now, right? Well, we freely decided to help you!

RAVEN: This is the opposite of what I meant. I set you free! And I specifically told _you_ not to touch the mirror!

GAR: _(Stubborn) _I know! That's how I knew what to do!

ROBIN: Raven, you should have told us the truth. Why didn't you tell us? You knew who I was chasing all along!

RAVEN: Yes, and I couldn't let you meet him. If I let it go as it was meant to, you would have fought him, over and over again. He would get away from all your battles. You two would always be trapped in a never-ending struggle. I had to do it myself. _(To All) _You all need to leave. This is the only way.

VICTOR: What's the big plan here? You stay here trapping him for the rest of your life? We're not letting that happen.

STARFIRE: You cannot give up your freedom in this way, Raven.

SLADE _manages to break off one of his chains. _RAVEN_ concentrates, and a new chain traps him down. The wind picks up._

RAVEN: GO! It's not important that I'm free!

GAR: It is to us!

VICTOR: I'll throw him in prison, Raven! I'll make sure he stays there!

RAVEN: He _won't_ stay there! If I let him go, the fight will never end. He'll escape all mortal prisons. Robin is his match—he can't defeat him.

ROBIN: But what about the rest of us?

RAVEN: What?

ROBIN: You know what happens if I fight him, but what if we all do? What if we all team up? He can't slip by all five of us!

RAVEN: I-I don't know. The story's changed so much. I've changed it too much.

GAR: It's worth a shot, Raven!

_The wind becomes deafening, blows off _RAVEN_'s hood, threatens to blow the others away._

RAVEN: What if it doesn't work? What if he escapes?

STARFIRE: Then we shall help you catch him!

RAVEN: Prison is more than he deserves.

ROBIN: This isn't what you deserve, either.

RAVEN: What difference does it make? I'm the witch!

GAR: You're not a witch, you told me that! _(Manages to get close to her, and holds her arms, forcing her to look at him)_ We know who you are. You're Raven. You're our friend.

ROBIN: Come on, Raven! Let's be a team!

STARFIRE: Please come with us!

VICTOR: Trust us!

_Pause. Then a flash of light._

* * *

**SCENE 3**

_Scene: Back inside an ample hall in the Hive Fortress. All wake up as if from a dream. _RAVEN_ and _SLADE_ wake up slowly. _ROBIN_, _GAR_, _VICTOR_ and _STARFIRE_ wake up faster._

ROBIN: Hold him! Quick!

SLADE _is buried in a pile of heroes. _STARFIRE_ holds him up and _VICTOR_ ties him up._

ROBIN: Slade. I'm the one you've been looking for. We finally meet.

SLADE: Robin. If you're the hero people say you are, stop cowering behind others. Face me yourself.

ROIBN: You'd like that, wouldn't you? But I've heard that doesn't end well, so I'll pass.

VICTOR: I can't believe I took help from a man who was terrorizing half my kingdom. Just for that, I'm never taking my eyes off you.

STARFIRE: Raven, are you all right?

RAVEN: I don't know what happens from now on.

ROBIN _goes help her get up._

ROBIN: I do. We take him, we throw him in jail. And if he escapes, we deal with it. We drag him back as many times as we need to. Together. I'm sorry I didn't trust you before.

RAVEN: _(Touched)_ You had no reason to.

GAR: Oof! Everyone gets along. Phew! Finally!

VICTOR: Should we get a horse and tie him to it, or…?

STARFIRE: Allow me. _(Picks up_ SLADE_)_

STARFIRE _exits. The others follow, a bit stunned._

* * *

**SCENE 4**

_Scene: The Castle of Stone Court. _VICTOR_, _GAR_ and _RAVEN_ watch as _ROBIN_ and _STARFIRE _talk__, some way ahead._

ROBIN: You're trained in every single weapon? That's so impressive.

STARFIRE: _(Blushing)_ Well, all weapons known to the Warlords of Okaara.

ROBIN: Tell me more.

VICTOR: _(To_ GAR _and_ RAVEN_)_ Something tells me if I hadn't called off the engagement, she would have. For entirely different reasons.

GAR: _(To _RAVEN_) _Bet you didn't see that coming, did you?

RAVEN: There were many things I didn't see.

STARFIRE: Robin, before we march to Tamaran, I would like to restitute your weapon I destroyed. _(Taking out a mighty sword)_ With a Tamaranian long-sword.

ROBIN: Whoa! Thanks! I- _(As _STARFIRE_ hands it over, he falls with the weight of it)_ I'll grow into it. Hey, Gar, look at this!

GAR _goes._

VICTOR: _(To _RAVEN_) _So, is it back to the forest for you? 'Cause you could stay right here. I could put you in court as a magic senator or something. Make everyone else uncomfortable. What'd you say?

RAVEN: I could… stay?

VICTOR: Of course! Although, fair warning, Gar already asked to stay too.

RAVEN: _(Looking at _GAR_, then looking away)_ …I'd like to stay.

STARFIRE: _(Approaching _RAVEN_) _Friend, you are red in the face.

RAVEN _jumps and pulls her hood over her head._

GAR: _(To _ROBIN_) _Okay, here's the thing. I'm not saying just because we got Slade as a team that you'd be useless on your own… but why jinx it, y'know?

VICTOR: What's he saying?

ROBIN: He thinks after we take Tamaran, we should stay together and be a crime-fighting troupe. I'll be honest, I can kind of see it.

GAR: Really!? Dude, I thought that was a long shot.

VICTOR: I don't hate the idea of us being a team. And the land has many enemies.

ROBIN: _(To _STARFIRE_)_ But you… have to go back to Tamaran, don't you?

STARFIRE: I am not going to rule after taking my land dishonorably by force. I will give it to a regent of my trust. I shall also be free to make my own path.

ROBIN: _(Pleasantly surprised)_ Huh.

GAR: _(To_ RAVEN_,_ _aside)_ What'd you think? Is teaming up in the cards?

RAVEN: _(Smiling) _Don't ask me. I don't see anything anymore.

GAR: Aren't you glad you didn't dedicate your life to containing evil?

RAVEN: I really thought that would be the end of everything. But it wasn't.

GAR: Wait, so the story isn't over yet?

RAVEN: No, it just about is. But only so something else can begin.

VICTOR: _(To_ _All) _Ooh, we could make the Really Tall Tower our base.

ROBIN: _(Laughing) _The Really Tall Tower?

VICTOR: It's an astronomy room no one ever uses. Let me show you. From that tower, you can see it all!

_They exit._


End file.
